


Of human and animals

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Motherhood, always Tyrion's fault, puerperal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of sleepless nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need a Beta! please T-T

Of humans and animals

 

„Sis did you know; lions kills the cubs who aren’t their, so they can mate again?” It was the Imps annoying voice who made her wake up.  
It was a dream, no, not quite. It was a memory; she was five ten and the Imp showed how much information he could stored in his ugly head of him. How pathetic how he always tried to compensate his being a dwarf. He could not. Never.  
Why did she remember this rubbish? She turned to the other side, she wasn’t a girl at Casterly Rock anymore, she was a queen, a mother…  
Something was wrong. How long did she slept? Joffrey didn’t let her sleep more than three hours straight, why didn’t he cry jet? She opened her green eyes wide, it wasn’t entirely dark, someone opened the curtain a little bit, and moonlight flooded a part of the vast room.  
Panic roused in her.  
The chair was occupied.  
“Joffrey” called with a tremble in her voice, like the two weeks old baby could speak, leaving the bed, bare feet touching the ground, she grabbed a nightgown… Should she scream?  
“Woman why are you always so noisy?” sitting in the chair bathing in moonlight was the man she didn’t want near Joffrey (and herself!), the most. Robert Baratheon, first of his damned name.  
For almost everyone else this would have been a heartwarming sight, the strong dark haired man holding the small blond baby, but not for Cersei. “…you know; lions kills the cubs who aren’t their…” she shivered. “You aren’t a lion!” she hissed  
Robert was surprised but amused “Believe me; I’m very happy about it!” he chuckled  
“Why are you here?” She asked closing the nightgown more tightly, she noticed him staring her full breast.  
He laughed quietly at her fear “Why shouldn’t I want to see my heir?” asked he, not unkindly still rocking Joffrey in his arms.  
-Because he isn’t yours!- how good would it feel to say this, how foolish would this be. She sat down opened her arms wanting her baby.  
He wasn’t the Robert she knew, he wasn’t loud, and he wasn’t drunk. Was she still dreaming?  
He looked down at her. Her golden disheveled curls, the dark circles under her eyes, the milk stains at her gown. She seemed, young and tired and human for once. He pitied the lioness; Joffrey was as loud as him and liked tits as much as him.  
He heard people talk, how he may seems more like a lion but how he had his lungs and his fury. The Lannister girl didn’t get much sleep.  
Cersei couldn’t stand his pity. He was the pitiful one! He was crawling the child of another man.  
How much she hated him. How much she hated that Joffrey, didn’t cry when touched by him! He screamed at her father, at Jaime, but he left himself be touched by the oaf everybody called “Your Grace”! How much she hated how secure and careful Robert put her baby in his crib.  
-He does have routine; he did it with his bastards! - she was ashamed of her fear! Robert wasn’t a lion, but a stupid stag.  
“If you are bored you can always fuck some whore, but not touch my baby with your filthy hands!” her voice was full of venom.  
-This is the Lannister witch I know- thought Robert. His blue eyes were full of rage, no pity anymore  
-This is the disgusting bastard I know- her eyes like wildfire  
He laughed once again, is old laugh, “Good idea sweet wife, how could I possibly endure the three moon turns abstinence the master recommended?”  
How much she loathed him!  
“…you know; lions kills the cubs who aren’t their…” “Shout your mouth dwarf!” she jelled  
Joffrey started to whine.  
She nursed him and she felt on her bed. Her feet were icy, her nipples sore. She wanted nothing more than sleep.  
But Robert wasn’t the only visitor in this night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless night for Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will post this with betad...one day...

She dreamed of kisses.

The kisses were feather-light, like butterfly’s wings, gentle and warm like rays of sun.They felt so very good. After a while the kisses changed. They weren’t warm anymore but searing hot.

Hands cupped her breasts a tongue lashed at her earlobe…

“Jaime” she moaned half asleep

“Right, my beautiful sleepy head” she could feel his smirks at her collarbone

“How time is it?” she asked, eyes still closed, she could have swear she slept just five minutes

“It’s time for making sweet love”. Strangely for Jaime Lannister it was always time for sweet love.

Before training or fighting, after training or fighting.

Every time he saw her taking a bath. After dancing, after riding…

With him she lost her head… and because of him, she dreamed of losing her head for real.

“Let me guess, you want to see your son” she asked embittered, watching him, beautiful golden and so relaxed.

 _–He doesn't have to stay awake night after night! He only planted the seeds in my womb; this was his only work he had to do!_ -

Another thing she could resented him for. To be born without a cock was really a curse!

“Strange I could have sworn you say his name was Joffrey Baratheon, now is Joffrey Lannister?” too late he recognized he had been too cocky, too arrogant.

If he wanted a piece of her, _and he could have killed for a piece of her_ , he had to be more careful!

Self pity invaded him; she wasn't wholly his, he had to beg for scrapes of her time, her body…her love!

Jaime was playing smart ass, how mature of him.

How many times does he need to hear that she loved him?

How many times would he need to make her scream in his arm, and cry again and again that she was his; body and soul?

He was her first, he was the only (Robert was just a tedious obligation) why couldn't give her some peace?

Why couldn't he love their splendid cub?

She suspected it was because of the first time she nursed Joffrey.

As she nursed her baby boy all the feelings of fear, tiredness, gratitude and love (for Joffrey, AND for Jaime who stood at her side the whole time) melted and she felt ecstasy, like the one she got in Jaime’s arms.

Unfortunately Jaime saw it. She looked in Jaime’s eyes smiling, but her smile froze at her lips. The look Jaime gave Joffrey wasn't one of a proud father, or even uncle, it was one of competition and jealousy bordering at hate. The same look he gave Robert or any other male who got near her.

Jaime and his jealousy! Jaime who didn't recognized Joffrey as his

„ _Sis did you know; lions kill the cubs who aren't their, so they can mate again?”_ “Tyrion! Stop it!” she couldn't get it out of her mind!

“Cersei, I thought you didn't want me to moon over him, it could be risky…”

“We all know how cautious you are! Coming in the middle of the night in my chamber isn't risky at all!” she could have laughed at him, but she was a little sad. Robert had cradled Joffrey in his arms, Jaime only wanted to cradle her.

“Cersei I need you!” he begged

“But Joffrey…” she tried to explain, like explication would serve with Jaime! She saw how his smirk faded away, he was angry.

“Now I’m third after Robert and Joffrey! Great”

 _„Sis did you know; lions kill the cubs who aren't their, so they can mate again?_ ” Joffrey was his! Jaime was only behaving like a spoiled child. He needed her. Nothing more.

She decided to calm the waves

“Jaime, I've just gave birth, I don’t get a night of full sleep since forever. I don’t think I’m very appealing.” She confessed

He looked at her like she was crazy.

“Sweet sister, I loved your delicate ankle I couldn't let go at our birth, your chubby face at four, your boyish ass at eight, your flat chest at one and teen, your sharp elbows at four and teen. I love everything about your body! Of course I will love your flowered, ripe cunt. I can’t wait to know her better!”

That wasn't a thing she could do. His eyes full of love and lust, his nonchalant charm, the way everything was light and funny with him. The way he made her feels…

It was her first time after giving birth; she had a lot of doubt and question.

_Will it still feel good?_

Better than ever she decided.

_Will it hurts?_

She was sore, but a good satisfied kind of sore

_Will he still finds me beautiful?_

He made this very clear. With his words, his eyes, his tongue…and the rest

They made love for four times before Joffrey decided it was enough.

He started to cry and Cersei had to rise from her bed, even if she wished for nothing more than sleep.

“Three moons without Robert, I think I should be grateful to Joffrey!” he caressed the little towheaded boy, merry and fully satisfied; Cersei was nursing the baby but she didn't look like it was gratifying for her. He kissed her good bye with brotherly affection, thinking how his seed (Joffrey) pushed Robert from Cersei’s bed.

„ _Sis did you know; lions kill the cubs who aren’t their, so they can mate again…_ ”

“Wait for me Tyrion, I show you what a lioness can do” she murmured cradling Joffrey

Tyrion was one and ten and a good observer.

He was at the Red Keep to admire his nephew, a pink screaming creature full of shit.

He almost pitied Sis, not that she deserved his pity, but she seemed so happy with her baby…to each his how!

He was of course happier to see his brother, who had exactly the same feeling toward Joffrey, but Jaime wasn't his cheerful self. He seemed restless and resentful. It was scary, but Tyrion could see the likeness of Jaime and Cersei.

Jaime would never be as bitchy as Cersei , she was the queen of bitchiness, but he kind of looked like her.

But today everybody seems in high spirits!

King Robert, his good brother, was jovial as ever and touched every serving wench he could reach and it’s looked like Jaime found his good humor again. They broke their fast together in the vast kitchen and Jaime entertained his little brother till he rocked with laughter.

It was a splendid morning. He was still eating some cake as someone slapped him. It was Cersei, or a Cersei look alike, she seemed too tired and worn out to be her.

“You little shit thanks to you I couldn't get a wink of sleep!” she roared, then she smashed a cup and with a glance full of loathing she leaved the kitchen.

“What exactly is her problem?” he didn't do anything to her!

“Tyrion, motherhood makes something with them. They all are mad”

Tyrion tried to comprehend, he nodded and said “Bros, you know the female of the yellow birdsnake eats the male after giving birth so she can nurture her chick?”

… Jaime stopped to smile...


End file.
